1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection module, and in particular to a connection module for receiving an external plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the evolution of CPUs and popularization of internet, high performance and efficient data calculation can be obtained; thus, different kinds of information services can be provided.
Connectors and hubs are usually used for connecting electronic devices, e.g., a PC or a notebook, to the internet. For example, an RJ-45 jack and an RJ-45 plug are popular and useful elements coupled each other to transmit signals from a PC to the internet. Traditionally, the size of an opening of the jack is generally larger than that of the plug to facilitate the coupling between the jack and the plug. However, this kind of connection way would easily cause the plug to shake in the jack, due to the larger opening of the jack, which will decrease the stability of signal transmission, increase the impedance between the jack and the plug, and thus, slow the signal transmission speed.